


il est entré dans mon cœur

by Hugabug



Series: you make me feel like there are songs to be sung [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 1950s Actors AU, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Boys, read the links in the notes first before proceeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: when you kiss me heaven sighsand though i close my eyesi see la vie en rose





	il est entré dans mon cœur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figsoclock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figsoclock/gifts).



> to understand this, you must first read [these headcanons](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/170000212415/au-where-shane-is-a-huge-celebrity-in-that-era). to add to the overall experience, listen to [this](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/169955977970/louis-armstrong-la-vie-en-rose-in-the-rain) while reading.

The rain comes in droves.

But they don't really mind. The sound is muffled by the glass of the large apartment windows, the water running down the panes, reflecting the lights from the lamp posts outside and the buildings surrounding them, projecting them across the dim space as the stars above hid behind thundering clouds. California never gets rain this strong. It's a welcome change.

Above the torrential sound, Louis Armstrong croons.

 _hold me close and hold me fast_  
_this magic spell you cast_  
_this is la vie en rose_

Their feet carry them gently to the tune, swaying back and forth in a lazy rendition of a waltz. Here, enveloped in each other, in the cold of the room and the heat of their bodies, they dance. Unaware of the world outside of their orbit. Unaware of anything but rain, and roses, and trumpets, and each other.

Ryan presses his ear to Shane's chest.

"I forgot how much I love this song." he murmurs, content.

Shane laughs. "I forgot how much I--" he begins, before stopping himself, catching the words he wants to say, just at the tip of his tongue. He searches for a replacement. "I forgot I had your record."

 _when you press me to your heart_  
_im in a world apart_  
_a world where roses bloom._

"I'm surprised you kept it." Ryan says, a soft chuckle in his words. Melancholic for a time between them that has been lost to years of healing. Shane drops his head so he can press his nose into the thick of Ryan's hair.

"Of course." he whispers, for only the both of them to hear. "I couldn't bring myself to throw it away."

 _give your heart and soul to me_  
_and life will always be_  
_la vie en rose._

The sky darkens as the trumpets blare, a loud, swinging sound that soars from the speakers of their little turntable. It slows down their feet, the notes swelling little by little, until they come to a graceful stop, just by the windows.

Ryan stirs, and Shane allows him to lift his head.

"Thank you for dinner." he says, when their eyes meet. The water flowing past the window pane makes the lights cascade down, slipping past the dips and curves of Ryan's face, his smile. He makes a charming picture, strong and proud and soft in Shane's arms, eyes twinkling with a delight Shane has ached to see in years. With him so close after so long, Shane can't help himself; he stoops down, brings his hand up to mold itself against the curve of Ryan's cheek, arm tightening, just so, around his waist. A gasp escapes one of them-- which, he isn't sure, but the sound is lost in the shrinking space between them.

Shane's eyes drop down to Ryan's lips, parted and chapped, before flicking back up to his half-lidded eyes.

"Ryan," he rasps, the tips of their noses brushing. The smaller man leaning against him, straining up to meet him half way. "My pleas--"

_KRRACK!_

A yelp escapes Ryan's mouth as the skies rumble, a flash of lightning echoing its brother's call from somewhere in the distance. He clings to Shane and Shane, with a chest palpitating from surprise, clings back, and they both watch as the summer showers turn into a thunder storm.

Ryan wheezes. "Oh," he says, the word coming out in a woosh . "Holy shit."

"Still as jumpy as ever, I see." Shane teases, smoothing his palm against the small of Ryan's back. They're pressed together, tighter than before, with their chests brushing against each other with every breath. "It's a little bit more than wind, but I assure you, it's natural."

The smaller man grins, flattening his hands on the expanse of Shane's chest. The warmth they emit is distracting, Shane shudders underneath their touch. Ryan smirks. “Normally, I’d tell you to shut up.” he sighs, fingers curling in the fabric of Shane’s collar.

Shane leans forward, smile pulling at the corners of his mouths. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Ryan chuckles, yanking on Shane’s collar as he stands on his tip toes. “But not now, I think.”

Hot breaths mingle, the tangy scent of wine dancing across their lips. Shane’s hands find purchase on Ryan’s waist and Ryan wraps his arms, carefully, around his neck. 

“Ryan,” Shane says, a soft whisper. Shy. Pleading. “ _Ryan._ ”

“Kiss me.”

Outside, the thunders rolls. Rain continues to fall.

Inside, Shane's heart does too.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](en-sam-malas.tumblr.com)   
>  [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/170182480091)


End file.
